Dread Battleship
General The Dread Battleship is an event hull. It was available in the events Uprising and Riots 1, 3, 7 and 10. Strategy and Setup Advantages: Unlike the Fury Battleship, the Dread Battleship is far faster and can field slightly better equipment. In addition, when armed with ECHO Rays or Polaron Rays with a single NET Torpedo or Arrestor Beam and Fusion Thrusters III (a common setup commonly referred to as the ECHO setup), it can easily kite Revelation Cruiser fleets with no damage because of their speed and range, with the NET Torpedo or Arrestor Beam slowing down any of the ships that stray dangerously close to the Dread Battleships. When armed with Hydra Missiles or Vector Torpedoes, they can annihilate anything that tries to charge in. Like most heavy battleships, they're quite effective against cutters because of their boosted range and higher firepower, while also matching the single shield of a cutter. Commonly, they are used in a group of three, and sometimes are supported by a carrier. When a carrier tends to show up, it is not uncommon for the Rapture Cruisers and Apocrypha Cruisers to fall to this combination, especially if one of the Dread Battleships has extremely powerful close range weapons to threaten anything that approaches. Disadvantages: However, the Apocrypha Cruiser and Rapture Cruiser are both faster than the Dread Battleship, so if you are using the ECHO setup and get attacked by those, you may find yourself at a distinct disadvantage, especially if they have Spectral Shields, which are extremely common. Also, they have very high build times averaging around 20 days. It's heavily recommended to build the Zeal Battleship in place of the Dread, but if you really want to build a fleet of battleships for fleet vs. fleet purposes, it's still viable to build these, and some players consider the Dread Battleship to be more deadly than the Zeal Battleship. Also, because of their vulnerability, they fall behind heavy cruisers in basing, and are extremely unfit for this purpose. The Dread also has MASSIVE mass requirements , making it only possible to field 3 fully equipped Dread Battleships in a Fleet. Slightly undermassing them makes space for a fourth Dread or a Carrier. This is a problem only common beetween this ship and the Fury Battleship due to their massive mass both unladen and fully loaded. Its lighter cousin , the Zeal Battleship for comparison allows 5 full ships to be equipped in a fleet while having less unladen mass. These disadvantages can be mitigated with the speed boost of either the Midgard Carrier or the Ragnarok Carrier, and combined with both the 20% speed boost as well as the slowing down from stasis weapons, and the very high DPS from carrier squadrons. However, note that the carrier is a central part in this fleet layout and if it gets destroyed, the fleet is subject to being destroyed by heavy cruisers. Recommended Builds: Fleet vs. Fleet: Spectral Shield V or Deflector Shield V with weaponry such as ECHO Rays, Polaron Rays, Hydra Missiles, or Vector Torpedoes with a single Arrestor Beam or NET Torpedo with Fusion Thrusters III and a booster that is either Focused Optics, AM Warheads or Ionized Optics III with the best armor you can possibly fit with the remaining space. Trivia * The Dread Battleship is faster then the Revelation Cruiser (290 m/s compared to the Revelation's 280 m/s) along with the Zeal Battleship. * The Dread Battleship used to have the most mass of any ship in the game, until the Fury Battleship Mk II was introduced. Gallery Category:Vega Conflict Category:Vega Corporation Category:Hulls Category:Battleships Category:Event Prizes